Girl Says Goodbye
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: Riley and Farkle have been away at college. A call brings them back to New York. A promise Riley made brings back to the side of a friend in need. It's not the way she wanted to visit her family.


_**I do not own the rights to Girl Meets World or any of it's characters.**_

 **This is the first GMW story I have ever written. It was something that came to me and I wrote it. It's how I see Riley dealing with what is about to happen as such a subject has barely been tackled. Never this personal.**

Riley and Farkle were walking to the entrance of a hospital. The jet lag from their drive was noticeable. Halfway to the doors, Riley became upset and sat on a bench as she began shaking her head and saying no, repeatedly. Farkle sat next to her with his arm around her shoulders. He held her close and comforted her the best he could. Her breakdown continued for a a couple of minutes longer before Farkle could get her to calm down and talk to him.

"Riley, we're here at the hospital now. There is no turning back. It's time to gather yourself and go in there. You made a promise, you have to keep it. That's why we just drove all the back here from Providence. We're not turning around. It's time to go see her," he told her.

Riley looked at the ground as her tears fell off her cheeks.

"I know. I'm just still not ready for this. I've known her for so long. For most of my my life. I know we haven't seen each other nor have spoken much to each other since after you and I left for Brown. But it never meant that we were not friends anymore. I didn't want _this_ to be what brought me back to see her," she cried out and began to sob.

Farkle pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her face with it. He hugged and rocked her to calm her down. When she was composed, he brushed her hair behind her ears to get her to look at him again. He gave her a kiss and then looked into her eyes. She tried to look away but he didn't let her.

"Ready or not babe, we're not turning back. You need to be strong now. Let's go," he insisted.

She reluctantly got off the bench, wrapped her arm around his as they entered the doors. Before long, they were on the third floor. After the nurse showed them what room their friend was in, Riley froze in the door frame. She was trying not to cry again. She steppe back into the hallway and leaned against the wall. She began to hyperventilate.

"Riley," Farkle began. This time more serious than he had been outside. "This very well may be, _the_ last time you'll _ever,_ get to see her. Be strong and remember; I'm going in there with you. So you're not going in there alone. Now come on. She asked for you because she wants and needs to see you."

Riley smiled the best she could. "I am so glad to have the best boyfriend ever to be here with me through this."

"I know that she's more than, pretty much, your sister. I have felt the same about her since, even before we've been together. How could I not be here?" he replied and had her take a few steps with him. "Now come on. No more stalling. She needs to see you and you need to see her."

Riley did not realize that while he had been talking to her, Farkle had walked her into the room. Keeping his hand on her shoulder, he nudged her forward. When they approached the bed, Riley's eyes grew wide and her hands pressed against her mouth. Farkle closed his eyes and looked at the floor. Neither of them had known that the condition of their friend was as severe at it was.

In the hospital bed asleep was a young, blond woman. She had multiple lines attached to her from machines and a nasal feeding tube. They looked at all of the lines in utter horror. Riley looked back at her friend once she had taken a moment to compose herself again.

She placed one hand on the bed rail and gently stroked the girls hair with the other. She then held the girls hand, leaned over and kissed her on the head. To wake her up, Riley began to gently talk to her.

"Ava. Ava, we're here just like you asked," she said gently.

Ava slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Riley as Farkle walked stepped up next to her. She smiled the best she could when she saw them. She gave Riley's hand a weak squeeze and tried to wave at Farkle with the other.

"Ri Ri. Farkle. You came, after all," Ava said faintly. Her voice was weak as she spoke.

"That's right Ava. Just as you asked," Riley replied.

"I didn't, think, you would, want to. Not, after, what happened, with..." she began but was cut off.

"No Ava. I wasn't mad at you about that for very long. I know you and Auggie ran away to the park when you found out you were going to have to spend weekends and vacations at your dads in Pennsylvania. We exchanged harsh words and then me and Farkle went away to Rhode Island weeks later. Despite it all, you have and will always be, my little sister. I even sent you an email and told you that. And that I will always be here for you," Riley said trying not to cry again. "I'm just sorry I wasn't able to talk to you more during that time. This is so unfair Ava!"

Ava just smiled and put her other hand on top of Riley's. "That's all, in the past, Ri Ri. What matters, now, is that, you're here. I'm glad, to know, that, you care, so much, about, me."

Riley gently hugged her. She began to cry and kept whispering, "It's not fair. You're too young," while Farkle rubbed her back and tried not to cry himself.

"I know, Ri Ri," Ava told her comfortingly. "Nothing, worked to, get my, Leukemia, into, remission. I've, made peace, with it."

"You're thirteen. That's too young. It's not fair," Riley cried out again.

Riley continued to cry for a while longer. Ava kept hugging her. After that was done, they shared stories of Ava's antics from when Riley still lived at home. While sharing their stories, Ava let Riley paint her nails her favorite color and Farkle took videos and pictures of the moment. Ava talked about her favorite times that Topanga, threw her out when she was a kid and about the dynamic of her friendship with Auggie. She also admitted that she knew that Riley was going to end up with Farkle and not Lucas. When Riley asked how she knew that, Ava smiled.

"Cause, even, at eight, years old, I could, see, that, Lucas, liked Maya. And vice,versa."

"That says a lot about that," Farkle chimed in trying to joke and raising his eyebrows.

"Is, Maya, coming?" Ava asked.

Riley lowered her head. "I'm so sorry Ava, but she is not able to come up from Texas. She's too far along in her pregnancy to risk flying and Lucas couldn't get off work long enough to make the drive there and back. They both send their love though and wish they could be here for you."

Farkle looked up from his phone. "She did send this for you."

It was a video from Maya. He set his phone on the food tray in front of Ava so she could see it. "Hi Ava, honey. I'm sorry I'm stuck here in Hur Hur country. Me and Ranger Rick wish we could be there. I sent this to Farkey because I wanted to remind you that I love you, little sister. You will always be my little sister. I will never forget the memories we shared or the things I learned from spending time with you. Be strong now, for all of us. Even though Riley's probably doing that for all of us by herself. But you especially need to now. For your soon to be niece or nephew. Yea, we decided not to know until we meet them. I love you Ava. I gotta go now and feed me and the little ranger." The video ended and both Ava and Riley were smiling.

Shortly after, they were asked to step out for a little while by a nurse. She said she needed to take some blood and that Ava needed to rest for a few hours. While they were in the waiting room, Cory, Topanga and Auggie arrived. Ava's mother, Judy, arrived a couple of minutes after them. She had noticeably come straight from work. They all sat and talked while they waited. Auggie was unusually quiet and withdrawn.

Some time later, the nurse came back and told them that they could all go see Ava. They all waited when the doctor that was with the nurse stopped Judy and said something. Riley couldn't make out what it was but became nervous when she saw Judy's covered her face with her hands. Before the Matthews and Farkle got to the doors, Judy asked if she could see her daughter alone for a little while. They respectfully obliged.

Riley looked at her brother and got his attention. "How are you doing Auggie? I missed you last night when I stopped by," she told him and gave him a hug.

Auggie just sat silent and looked at the floor. He didn't return her hug. He just clung to Topanga's phone and the bag that was in his hand and looked away. Farkle walked up and put his hand on Auggie's shoulder. He still didn't respond. Riley looked at Topanga upset. Topanga shook her head. When Riley stood up, her mother whispered in her ear, "He hasn't said a word or shown any emotions in weeks."

Cory walked over and sympathetically hugged Riley. She hugged her father back while resisting the urge to breakdown again. The weight of the situation had finally crashed down on her. Cory tried to reassure her that everything would soon be alright and that what was happening, was an unfortunate circumstance in life. When Topanga noticed that Farkle was blinking back tears, she went over and hugged him. It became a big family hug. Except for Auggie, who wasn't hugging any of them.

Ten minutes later, Ava's mom came into the waiting room and walked up to them. All of them except Auggie looked back at her. Judy exhaled and tried not to cry herself. Topanga came up to her and placed her hand on her back. Judy looked up.

"I want to thank you all for coming to see Ava," she took a couple of deep breaths. "You need to know, the doctor just told me... that, Ava... is worse than he thought when we got here two weeks ago. He said... she... won't make it passed, tomorrow," she trailed off.

There were gasps and before they knew it, Auggie rushed away from them and went through the doors and towards Ava's room. When they caught up with him, they all stopped outside the door. They were stunned silent when they saw Auggie was standing next to Ava's bed. Holding both of her hands. His forehead was resting against hers. The Matthews, Farkle and Judy just watched to see the interaction unfold.

Auggie kissed Ava on the head. He then reached into the bag he had and stood where she could see him better. The first thing he pulled out was his stuffed animal, Mr. Googley. Ava's eyes lit up when he handed her the plush.

"I want you to have him when... when you leave. I know how much he means to you and how upset you were when yours had to be thrown out. That's why I always kept mine around," he told her with his voice cracking.

Topanga put her hand over her heart and her lip quivered. Riley laid her head against her mothers shoulder and she rested her cheek on Riley's head. Farkle looked down as did Cory. Judy held her hand over her mouth. They continued to watch.

"Thank you, so much, Auggie," Ava said to him faintly. "This, means, more than, you know."

Auggie swallowed and looked at her again. "I have one more thing for you," he told her and reached into his pocket. He clutched something in his fist and raised it up to her eye level. He opened his hand to reveal two rings. One of them was cheap plastic and the other was a beautiful wedding ring.

"What are, those, for, Auggie?"

He took the beautiful wedding ring and put it on Ava's finger. "It's the ring I gave you when we got married when we were kids. My mom got a new wedding ring for their anniversary this year. She kept this this one but let me have it when I asked for it recently. When... you leave, I want you to still believe yourself as being my wife. Just like you always have been."

""Really?" she asked with tears falling out of her eyes.

"Yes. Because... I love you. I may be twelve, but I know what it is to love someone," he said as serious as he'd ever been.

"I, love you too Auggie. Thank you, for, the ring. I have always, loved, being, your wife. Even, if, it wasn't, a real, marriage," she replied.

Auggie gave her a kiss on the cheek and then climbed onto the bed with Ava and held her.

Judy broke down and cried outside the door. Topanga hugged her and began to sob into her shoulder. Cory nodded and said something under his breath that no one could make out. Riley laid her head on Farkle's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. Farkle finally broke down and dried into Riley's shoulder while he held her close to himself. All of the adults hugged and cried after witnessing the beautiful moment between Auggie and Ava.

After, Auggi had climbed up in the bed with Ava, they were watching their favorite videos on Topanga's phone. Cory looked at the other adults and then back at Auggie and Ava. Riley looked up from the floor, where she had sat down with Farkle. They all knew he was about to say something wise. In the way that he always does. He had their full attention.

"This right here, is proof of what has been said since the ancient times; Love is an invisible bond that combines two souls together. Forever and ever. When that connection is made, age is merely a number and gender is just a label. If the connection is strong enough, their souls shall meet again. It's up to us whether or not we choose to acknowledge it."

They all looked back in the room in awe. Two hours later, Judy asked everyone if they would like to stay with her and Ava overnight. Riley and Auggie were the only ones who were able to say yes. Farkle had become very uncomfortable being there any longer. He gave Riley a kiss and told her that he would be at his dad's. Cory and Topanga wanted to stay but couldn't as they both had to work the next morning. She said goodnight to them and sat down next to Ava's bed.

Just after nine pm, Auggie still had not left Ava's side on the bed. They were now watching videos on Judy's phone. Around that same time, Ava said that she was getting tired. Riley and Judy looked at each other with the same sorrowful look. Auggie reluctantly got off of the bed but remained sitting next to it and holding her hand. Judy gave Ava a very long hug.  
"Good night my sweet angel. I love you so much."

Riley let Auggie go next. He gave Ava a kiss and then told her, "Good night wife. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning."

Judy looked at Riley and nodded. Remembering what Judy said the doctor had told her earlier, she took a deep breath and stepped up to the bed.

"Good night Ava," began to trail off but caught herself. "Sleep well. I might have to leave to meet with Farkle, before you wake up but I'll do my best to back before noon. If I can't, I... I just want to remind you that... that I love you Ava. So much. You... will always be, a part of the Matthews family," she finished.

Ava smiled at her and weakly took Riley's hand. "I love you too Ri Ri. You, and Maya, were, always, my, sisters."

Riley smiled with tears welling up in her eyes once more. Ava smiled at her and weakly lifted her arms. Riley gently hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ava then closed her eyes after that and appeared to drift off with Mr. Googley tucked in her arm. Judy sat on the opposite side of the bed from Auggie. Riley sat on the floor next to Auggie after Ava fell asleep. She didn't know it but she had fallen asleep herself.

Suddenly, she began to hear a noise that startled her awake. She looked at her phone thinking it was her alarm. It showed no alarm. Just the time. 11:11pm. Then Auggie screamed, "No! No! Ava!" Riley shot up to her feet and saw the heart monitor rapidly and repeatedly spike close together.

Time slowed down to practically, slow motion, for her when the doctors ran in and she had to grab and pull her brother out of their way. She held him tight despite his strong resistance while the doctors and nurses pushed them and Judy put of the room. It set in that Ava was crashing. Eventually, the noise became just one flat, long and steady beep. Riley's body went numb when the doctor pronounced, "Time of death, 23:22." Her arms involuntarily slipped off of Auggie and he ran to the bed screaming. Riley remained frozen in place.

It took about ten minutes for the initial shock to ware off. Riley slowly walked up to the bed. Trying not to freak out like her brother was still doing, she looked down at Ava. Her body was still, yet it looked peaceful an Mr. Googley was still tucked in her arm. Riley placed her hand on Ava's now limp hand and said, "Good bye Ava. You're somewhere better and no longer sick. I love you." She then knelt down and comforted Auggie. Judy soon sat down with them. They all justifiably cried.

A week later, there a service for a celebration of Ava's life. On a screen were videos and pictures of her. Riley couldn't help but to smile and laugh a little. When the video of Riley and Farkle's first kiss played, Riley smiled because it was Ava who used her phone to get the video. Tears welled up in her eyes when the part came when Ava was making fun of them from behind the phone. The tears fell when the picture of her, Ava and Maya appeared from Maya's "Maya's Getting Married," party. In the picture Ava was happily wrapping a ribbon around Maya's finger that said, Lucas, on it and Riley was laughing. Everyone began to cry when the service ended with a video of her as a young woman singing her favorite introduction. "A-VA MOR-GEN-STERN!"

The day after her service, The Matthews, Riley, Farkle and Judy were at the bakery, Topanga's. Auggie and Riley placed the urn with Ava's ashes next Mrs. Svorski's urn. No words were shared. They all seemed to know that it was right to have her ashes at her favorite place. Placing Ava's ashes there, made Riley feel more accepting and at ease of the situation. Though the experience would leave her forever changed.

Her and Farkle ate lunch with her family and Judy. They once more shared stories of them and Ava. Topanga then tried to convince Riley to stay longer. Riley explained that her and Farkle had to get back to Brown because break was ending. Topanga chuckled and smiled. "You really are my kid."

On their way to their rental car, Riley stopped and knelt down in front of Auggie with her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you going to be okay Auggie?" she asked him.

He looked away from her. "I miss her. I don't know if I'll ever be okay and able to move on."

"Don't hesitate but to call me or Farkle if you ever need to talk about this. Maya said you can always call her an Lucas too. But I need you to do something for me. Since I'm not able to, you be sure to take care of Judy. She needs a friend to help her heal. I think that friend should be you."

He looked at her and nodded. After he gave Riley a long hug goodbye, Auggie went and stood next to Judy and gave her a hug. Cory told them to drive safe and to please call when they got out of New York City, call when they crossed the state line and call when they got home. With a laugh, Riley and Farkle agreed. After driving away, there was silence. Riley took Farkle's hand and held it for a long while. She looked at him in a whole new way and was more grateful than ever to have him in her life. She told herself that with him by her side, she could heal from the experience. However life would be different with out the little blond girl who taught her so many lessons even in her final days. Ava Morgenstern.


End file.
